villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Nuada
Prince Nuada was a vengeful Elvish prince determined on wiping out humanity and the primary antagonist in the 2008 sequel, Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Living for thousands of years, he became disgusted with the world when humanity's greed corrupted it and wanted to rid them by unleashing the Golden Army: mechanical indestructible soldiers. He tries to convince Hellboy to join him but they became enemies. He was the son of King Balor and the twin brother of Princess Nuala. He and his sister share a connection so when one is injured, both receive the same injuries. He is challenged by Hellboy for the right to command the Golden Army and was defeated. He attempted to stab Hellboy but his sister stabs herself, killing them both. He was portrayed by Luke Goss who also portrayed Jared Nomak in Blade II. History When Hellboy was a boy, Professor Broom told him the story of Nuada and the Golden Army. Ages ago, elves, goblins and other mythical creatures lived among the humans and Nuada's father, King Balor ruled over them. One day, the humans waged war against Balor where neither side was victorious. A goblin blacksmith offered to build the Golden Army for Balor and Nuada urges his father to agree which he hesistantly does. The golden army left no survivors and Balor regretted his decision. He then decided to form a truce with the humans and imprisoned the army for eternity. Nuada was furious with the truce and went into exile, vowing to return and wipe out humanity. In the present day, Nuada is living in the sewers of New York, preparing his revenge. He befriends a giant troll named Mr. Wink who acts as his strongman. They interrupt an auction where one of the items is one of the keys to unlocking the Golden Army. He takes it and then unleashes an army of flesh-eating pixies on the buyers, leaving no survivors. Afterwards, Nuada visits his father at his secret royal court and demands he joins him and unleash the Golden Army on the humans. King Balor refuses and Nuada slays him and takes the second key item which, alongside with the other one, is revealed to be one of the 3 missing pieces of the fabled Crown of Bethmora. He asks his sister for the final piece but she runs off during the fighting. Nuada sends Wink after her and he finds her in the Troll Market. Wink engages in a fight with Hellboy and is killed. Nuada becomes heartbroken over the news and vows Hellboy will pay. He pities Hellboy for fighting for the humans even when they don't care and then summons a giant worm-like forest god to wreak havoc on the city. As Hellboy was ready to kill the monster, Nuada appears before him to let him know that the forest god was the last of its kind and that Hellboy should join him. Hellboy refuses, kills the god and after all that, is scorned by innocent bystanders. Later that night, Nuada senses Nuala's presence and infiltrates the B.P.R.D. He learns that his sister has fallen in love with Abe Sapien and tries to kill him but an inebriated Hellboy offers to fight him. Nuada easily defeats him and leaves a spearhead embedded in his heart. Each time the spear is touched, it will move deeper towards the heart and eventually kill him. Prince Nuada demands that Abe brings him the last key for Nuala's freedom. Hellboy and the others find the place where the Golden Army resides, Hellboy is cured of his injuries and Abe foolishly gives Nuada the final key to awaken the army. After a failed attempt to fight them, Hellboy challenges Nuada for the right to command the army. Nuada refused as Red was not royalty but Nuala reminds him that being the son of Satan gives him the right and the two duel it out; Hellboy is victorious. Nuada demands him to kill him as he will not stop but Hellboy spares his life. Nuada grabs a knife and attempts to stab him but Nuala stabs herself which also affects him and both turn to stone and crumble. Before dying, Nuada reminds Hellboy that humans will still not accept him and that in the near future, he will have to choose to save humanity or save his kind and other sorts of mythical creatures. Gallery Nuada Silverlance.JPG Princess Nuala & Prince Nuada.jpg Prince Nuada & Princess Nuala.jpg Trivia *Although he is the primary antagonist of the film, Prince Nuada has no counterpart in the original Hellboy comics, thus making him an original character. Though he does incorporate elements from other Hellboy villains. Category:Tyrants Category:Elves Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil from the past Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protective Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain